Dead or Alive Wiki
Welcome to the Dead or Alive Wiki The Dead or Alive database that . Our statstics show that we have '' since March 2008'' Warning! Spoilers Abound! About the DOAWiki • Manual of Style • • Edit Sandbox • To Do List • Contact Us! The Fighters of Dead or Alive This Month's Featured Article [[Dead or Alive (series)|The ''Dead or Alive]] and ''Ninja Gaiden'' Series DOA Main Series * Dead or Alive * Dead or Alive 2 * Dead or Alive 3 * Dead or Alive 4 * Dead or Alive 5 Spin-Offs & Related Titles * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 * Dead or Alive Paradise * Dead or Alive Ultimate * Dead or Alive Online * Girls of DOA BlackJack * Dead or Alive: Code Chronos * Project Progressive Films *'DOA: Dead or Alive' NG Main Series * Ninja Gaiden (NES) * Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos * Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom * Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) * Ninja Gaiden II * Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Spin-Offs & Related Titles * Ninja Gaiden BLACK * Ninja Gaiden Sigma * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Films *'Ninja Gaiden OVA' Creators *'Tomonobu Itagaki' *'Yoshiaki Inose' *'Yosuke Hayashi' *'Team Ninja' *'Tecmo' *'Tecmo Koei' Categories *'Games' *'Characters' *'Stages' *'Personnel' *'Fighting Styles' *'Music' *'Fandom' *'Images' *'Miscellaneous' Get Involved! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Random Quote of the Moment This Month's Featured Media DOATEC News Room April 2010: *'15th' - Dead or Alive Ultimate's online features and all other online titles for the original Xbox have now been shut down. *'2nd' - Dead or Alive Paradise is released in Japan and Europe for the PSP. *'1st' - From April 1 through to April 30, Kasumi and Hitomi will appear as placard girls in Bijin Tokei; appearing at least 10 times throughout the day. March 2010: *'30th' - TECMO KOEI Europe make their first video podcast. *'30th' - Dead or Alive Paradise is released in North America for the PSP. *'30th' - Bonus Items to be sold with Dead or Alive Paradise purchases in Japan. Forums *Mugen tenshin Village :Talk about subjects relating to Dead or Alive. *DOATEC Headquarters :Discuss on how we should improve the wiki. Bulletin Board Here are some pages that are in need of help! *[[:Category:Articles for Improvement|'Improvement']] *[[:Category:Articles to be expanded|'Expansion']] *[[:Category:Articles in need of cleanup|'Cleanup']] *[[:Category:Articles in need of de-Wikification|'De-Wikifying']] *[[:Category:Articles in need of images|'Needing Images']] *[[:Category:Articles being constructed|'Under Constructed']] *[[:Category:Candidates for deletion|'Deletion']] __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dead or Alive Wiki